


Lost Luggage

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Public Humiliation, Smut, Voyeurism, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Evil continues to torment you





	1. Lost Luggage

This could not be happening to me. Those were the words you repeated over and over again as you looked through your stockade of bags for the tenth time. Everything present and accounted for. Except for that one bag. The bag that held things you would die of embarrassment if anyone saw. Because of course that would be the missing bag. It wouldn’t be your life if something humiliating didn’t happen. That bag held things you didn’t want anyone to see and now it was floating around god knows where. You felt sick to your stomach as you imagine all the worst case scenarios for the fate of your bag. 

Sitting down on the edge of your hotel bed you forced yourself to take deep calming breaths. You needed to think rationally and needed a clear head for that. You knew the bag had made the trip. You had personally loaded it on the New Japan bus. So it had to be somewhere in this hotel. It was just a simple black duffle bag. More than likely it had been mistakenly loaded on the wrong cart. You cursed yourself for not having a more secure bag and swore your next stop was going to be to buy a zipper lock. However; as it stood right now, a simple pull of the zipper would reveal your most shameful secrets to whoever opened it. 

You were hoping that whoever had your bag wouldn’t notice it. That it would sit until you hunted it down and retrieved what was rightfully yours. Except your mind kept wanting to think worst case scenario and doomsday thoughts. Pushing those from your head you fired up your laptop and waited impatiently for it to load. Once you were able to get your program opened you pulled up the New Japan travel itinerary and starting making note of everyone’s room numbers. 

Taking your list you headed down to the first floor with intentions on working your way up. You were already resigned to the fact it wouldn’t be in the first place you looked. Your luck didn’t quite work that way. So you went from room to room, floor by floor, trying to hunt down your elusive bag. As room after room turned up empty you felt like the knot in your stomach was expanding. As you read the next names on your list you sent up every prayer known to man that it not be in that room. 

***

Coming out of the shower rubbing his hair with a towel Tetsuya Naito frowned as he saw a black duffle bag sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Why is this bag on my bed?” He called out to his roommates. “It’s not mine.” 

“Well it’s not mine.” Hiromu proclaimed sticking his head in the door. 

“So you stuck it on my bed instead of opening it and figuring out who it belongs too?” Naito griped. “It’s not that hard. You already know it’s not Seiya’s.” That was easy process of elimination. There was no way Sanada was lugging around anything as basic as a no name black duffle. Walking over to the bag Naito tugged open the zipper and peered inside a grin breaking out on his face as he saw the contents. “This is definitely Evil’s.” He laughed zipping it back up and throwing it at Hiromu. “Go take it to him.” 

Hiromu carried the bag to the adjoining door linking the two hotel rooms that housed LIJ for this tour pushing on through and throwing the bag on the coffee table in front of Evil who was sprawled out on the couch. 

“What’s that?” Evil asked looking at the bag.

“It’s yours.” Hiromu said. “Don’t you recognize your own bag?”

“That’s not mine.” Evil said firmly. “It’s either Naito’s or Bushi’s.” 

“Naito opened it and said ‘This is definitely Evil’s.’ It’s got to be yours.” Hiromu insisted.

Curious now Evil sat up on the couch and pulled the bag towards him wondering what was inside that made Naito so adamant that it was his. When the zipper parted and he got a good look as to what was inside Evil grinned. It wasn’t his stuff but he recognized what everything in that bag was used for. With Hiromu watching on Evil pulled out a ball gag followed by nipple clamps, a flogger, handcuffs, ropes, a Hitachi wand and what looked to Hiromu like a wind up clock. 

“What’s this?” Hiromu asked curiously stepping forward to examine the clock.

“It’s a timer. For self-bondage.” Evil explained taking the clock from Hiromu’s hands. Seeing Hiromu’s confused look at the term Evil demonstrated. “If you don’t have someone to do it for you a lot of people practice self-bondage. If she’s doing it correctly the woman who owns this bag would put on the nipple clamps and ball gag, then bind herself with the ropes, tying the vibrator to her pussy so she can’t dislodge it. The timer would be set to however long she wishes to torture herself and then she would snap on the handcuffs and be helpless.” Evil groaned as he imagine one of his toys bound and helpless like that finding himself growing hard. “When the timer is done it releases the handcuff key and she can untie herself.” 

“How long would she do it for?” Hiromu asked fascinated. He glanced up as Sanada came out of the bedroom area looking at the toys strewn about the table.

“Couldn’t wait five minutes to bring out your toys?” Sanada asked walking to the mini bar and pouring himself a glass of scotch. 

“Shut up asshole. They’re not mine.” Evil snapped before turning to answer Hiromu’s question. “It depends how much she likes to torture herself. If she’s a pussy maybe five minutes. Just enough to get her off once.” 

“Have you done it to someone?” Hiromu asked his own grin lighting up as Evil smirked and nodded. “How long?” While it wasn’t a lifestyle he partook in, Hiromu always found himself fascinated by the things Evil did. He definitely enjoyed the rare occasions Evil let him play in the dungeon with him. 

“Hours.” Evil said. “Til she’s a screaming, crying, sweaty mess. Til she’s come so many times it fucking hurts. Until she’ll do whatever the fuck I want just to get free. To make the pleasure stop.” 

Sanada dropped onto the couch next to Evil picking up the nipple claims before tossing them back on the table.

“Those look like amateur hour.” Sanada sniffed. “I don’t think she’d last five minutes with you.” 

“Be interesting to find out.” Evil concurred.

***

If there was any mercy in the world your bag would not be behind one of the next two doors you thought lightly knocking on the door to suite #832. You kept your most professional expression on as Tetsuya Naito opened the door and leered at you. 

“Can I help you?” He asked somehow making those innocuous words seem dirty. 

“A bag has gone missing. I’m trying to track it down.” You started your spiel, feeling sick to your stomach as an amused glint entered Naito’s eyes. “Have you come across anything that doesn’t belong to you?” You prayed he was going to say no, but you already knew by his reaction that he had found the bag. And knew the contents of it. 

“As a matter of fact I have. Please come in.” Naito stepped back gesturing for you to enter the hotel room. You almost jumped out of your skin when he closed the door behind you. Your eyes quickly scanned his room not seeing your bag, only Bushi sitting on the kitchenette countertop looking at you curiously. “So whose bag is it?” Naito asked shrewdly. 

“It doesn’t really matter does it?” You said neutrally hoping your face wasn’t giving anything away. “Can I just get the bag so I can go?” 

You watched warily as Naito moved to open the door to the adjoining room. 

“Sure you can. Evil has it.” Naito said cheerfully motioning for you to proceed into the room. You almost died of humiliation as you saw your belongings spread about a table with Hiromu, Sanada and Evil sitting around it. 

“Y/N has come to fetch her bag.” Naito announced making you the sole focus of attention in the room. 

“I never said it was my bag.” You protested stepping backwards only to run into the chest of Bushi who was blocking your escape. 

“You didn’t have to.” Naito sniggered. “It’s written all over your face.” 

You couldn’t look at any of them, sure your face was fire engine read as you stared a hole into the carpet. 

“How long do you keep the timer on Y/N?” Hiromu asked avidly. “Evil someone who only keeps it on for one orgasm is a pussy. How many do you have when you tie yourself up?”

This was a thousand times worse than you had ever imagined in your doomsday predictions. 

“We’re not going to discuss this. Just give me my stuff so I can leave.” You wished your voice sounded much firmer than it did especially as the five men made no move to obey your command. 

“No.” Evil spoke up, the easy command in his voice making your head shoot up to stare at him. “You’re not going anywhere until you answer Hiromu’s question. A very valid question I might add.” 

You felt like a fly caught in a spider’s web as you stared at Evil feeling more aroused by the second. You had heard things about Evil. Things you weren’t sure were true until this very minute and it scared you. 

“One.” You said meekly toeing the carpet as you studiously stared at it. Why you were letting this jerk make you feel bad about what you do with your own body you weren’t sure, but you felt completely lacking as laughter floated through the room. 

“That’s pathetic.” Evil laughed. “What’s the point? Isn’t the whole reason you tie yourself up to feel helpless? Out of control? What good does it do when you know after five minutes you’re free? There’s an end in sight. How does that get your adrenaline pumping?” He picked up the timer looking at it derisively as you peeked up under your eyelashes. “Where’s the fear? The unknown? How is it exciting when you already know the answer? ” Evil rose to his feet and stepped around the table to stand in front of you. His fingers went to your chin and forced it up to make you look into his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be more exciting not to know what’s happening to you? If you don’t know if you’re going to have one orgasm or ten?” You shivered under his touch your breath hitching as he stared deep into your eyes. 

“You look good.” Evil said releasing your chin and circling you. “I bet you look even better with your clothes off.” His breath was hot on your neck as he stopped behind you. “Take them off.”


	2. Lost Luggage 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil continues to torment you

You bit hard on your lip, eyes nervously darting around the room at your avid audience while Evil waited impatiently for you to comply.

“I said to take off your clothes. Don’t get into the habit of making me repeat myself or things are going to go badly for you.” Evil said stepping back in front of you. “For now they’re just going to watch. Test me and I’m going to let them play too.” With shaking hands you unbuttoned your blouse letting it drop to the floor followed by the rest of your clothing. You worked on focusing on Evil and ignoring the other men in the room as they shifted around to get a better view. 

“Sanada, can you grab my bag please?” Evil asked. “I think Y/N needs to learn what real toys are.” Sanada smirked and headed into the bedroom portion of the suite returning quickly with a much sturdier black leather duffle bag then yours tossing it at your feet with a loud thump. Your eyes widened wondering just what the hell Evil carried around that was that heavy. Your thoughts were soon answered as he opened the bag and pulled out a thick metal bar with cuffs on each end which he quickly attached to each of your ankles forcing your legs to remain spread. Next a heavy linked chain was attached to the bar and a thick pair of handcuffs that made yours look like child’s play. You were already scared to have them on your wrists as they looked designed to hurt. 

Attaching the cuffs to the chain Evil came around to your back pulling one arm at a time behind your back and snapped them shut. You whimpered the cuffs tight and uncomfortable on your wrists and the chain was pulled a tad to taut making your shoulders bend back uncomfortably. 

“Hurting already?” Evil asked with a taunting grin as he moved around to your front. “You’re in for rough time sweetheart if this is hurting you.” 

“I’m not used to this. I’ve never done anything this heavy.” You admitted.

“So naïve and innocent. It’s such a turn on.” Evil smirked. “If you behave well I may have to introduce you to my dungeon when we get home.” 

You shivered at his words, though you were torn as to whether it was in arousal or fear because you could definitely feel dampness between your thighs. You looked around the room feeling completely on display your eyes meeting Bushi’s who had taken up a seat on top of the back of the couch until Evil regained your attention as his fingers started teasing your nipples into hard nubs. A pained cry left your lips when Evil attached his own set of clamps to your nipples. Fire burned through the sensitive peaks, only growing as Evil increased their pressure until they were painfully tight. As the initial shock of pain receded you were surprised to feel an intense throbbing between your thighs as a different kind of heat spread. 

When Evil’s fingers slid through your folds you moaned loudly earning a look of annoyance from Evil. 

“No sounds or I’m going to gag you.” Evil said sharply. “Much as I’d enjoy making you scream we are in a hotel.” His fingers picked up speed rubbing firmly over your pussy guided by your own juices. Your eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed firmly together as you tried to keep your noises inaudible while Evil slid two fingers inside of you pumping and curling them deep inside your pussy. His thumb brushed repeatedly over your clit as his fingers churned inside you, neediness filling you as you tried to press into his hand. 

Then he stopped. 

Your eyes flew open, protests spring from your lips as his fingers remained inside of you keeping you on the precipice. 

“You’re not allowed to cum without my permission.” Evil told you moving his fingers painfully slowly inside you and shaking his head in denial as you plead with him to let you cum. You felt like you were going to cry as he pulled his hand from your pussy and stepped away. He knelt down to dig through his bag rising with an ominous looking ring gag. Your efforts to avoid the gag were futile your mouth getting stretched uncomfortably as he fit it around your head. 

“I warned you what would happen if you made noise.” His fingers slid back inside you twisting and turning as he stared into your face, watching your every reaction before pulling his fingers free just before you orgasmed. You didn’t understand how you were supposed to get permission to cum when you couldn’t speak, trying to beg Evil with your eyes to give you what you were desperately craving Once again he stepped away from you making tears of frustration fill your eyes.

“Evil,” Naito said catching the big man’s attention and tapping his wrist watch. “Much fun as we’re having…” 

"I know.” Evil said shortly, irritation evident in his tone as he turned towards the coffee table. Grabbing your Hitachi wand and bindings Evil returned to stand in front of you. 

“Hiromu would you like to help me?” Evil asked chuckling as Hiromu eagerly bounced from his chair and came to stand next to Evil. “Hold this right on her cunt.” Evil directed handing the Hitachi to his little brother. With a smile Hiromu did exactly that immediately switching it on the highest setting and pressing it into your flesh making you squirm helplessly against your bindings as pleasure tore through you. 

“Evil-san said no cumming,” Hiromu reminded you helpfully as he pushed the wand against you as Evil set to work winding the bondage tape around your waist and legs before looping it up around the Hitachi wand to hold it in place as Hiromu removed his hand. Evil was much more proficient with the bindings than you and he had that want pressed perfectly against your pussy to maximize pleasure. 

It was with disbelief that you watched as LIJ began to file from the room, Evil stopping in the bathroom to wash his hands clean. 

“To be continued.” He said as he passed by you. “We have somewhere to be, but I’ll be back in a couple hours to introduce you to some less pleasurable pursuits. Perhaps if you beg I might have mercy on you.” He chuckled darkly as he flicked off the light switch. “But probably not.” The door shut behind him leaving you helpless in dark until he deigned to return.


End file.
